


Control

by dany89



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Emotions, Escape, F/M, Feelings, Flashbacks, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Lila Pitts is bad at Feelings, Ocean, Other, POV Lila, Season 2 spoilers, Soft Diego Hargreeves, Soft Lila Pitts, The Handlers' A+ parenting, Thinking about you, Zoe Wees - Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dany89/pseuds/dany89
Summary: Lila didn’t think of a place she wanted to go, just far, far away. There she was. The ocean. She closed her eyes and just listened to the breaking waves deep down below her feet. She didn’t care that it was stormy and that the rain was pouring down on her. She looked up towards the sky and let the raindrops mix with her tears.***Lila needed to think. Alone.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Lila Pitts, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Lila Pitts & Everybody, The Handler & Lila Pitts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Take me to the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you worlds best Editor Naxeliel :* hab dich lieb :*

„The difference is, they love me back“ Gosh! Why must he be so fucking handsome when he looks at her like this.

Then it all went black.

The next thing Lila remembered was lying on the ground, her hands clutched on one of the briefcases. From the corner of her eye she saw Diego holding back Luther who went for her.

***

_Early in the morning, I still get a little bit nervous  
Fightin' my anxiety constantly, I try to control it  
  
_

_***_

Lila didn’t think of a place she wanted to go, just far, far away. There she was. The ocean. She closed her eyes and just listened to the breaking waves deep down below her feet. She didn’t care that it was stormy and that the rain was pouring down on her. She looked up towards the sky and let the raindrops mix with her tears. What the fuck just happened those last days? A week ago, she had a job, a meaning to life and a family. Well, it had just been her mother and her, but still, one could call it family. The Handler had been her family for as long as she was able to remember. Now there was nothing. The last 26 years had been a great bullshit lie! She was never loved by this woman. Lila had always been a mission to her, the only thing that mattered was forming her into the most effective weapon to achieve her goals. But it’s all over. Now she’s gone. Maybe for real this time, but who knows for sure? She did come back from the dead several times. Lila took a deep breath and tried to calm down. For the first time she looked around, away from the sea. She was standing on a cliff, a small cabin just behind her. Since it was still raining, she decided to take a closer look.

It was quite cozy from the inside. One room with a bed, a fireplace with a big couch in front of it and a lot of dust. There hadn’t been any visitors for a long time. It was perfect for Lila. Maybe she _did_ think of something while opening that briefcase she was still holding in her hand. All she wanted was a quiet and peaceful place to make up her mind and decide what to do next. First of all, she lit a fire. During her time in the Commission she developed a lot of skills which came in handy a few times so far. She sat down on the couch, looked into the flames and let the fire leave a light tingle on her skin. Lila started to get lost in her thoughts.

***

_Don't know if you get it 'cause I can't express how thankful I am  
That you were always with me when it hurts, I know that you'd understand_

_***_

“Dad.” Lila saw Diego and Five getting closer to the blurred image of the figure, holding an open black umbrella on a perfect sunny day, both looking confused at one another. Who are they talking about? Is this really their Dad? What the hell did she just watch? Sure, she knew that JFK will be murdered in a few days… Diego never stopped talking about him stopping this assassination, but she had no idea that it was related to her mission. Actually, she was improvising a whole lot right now. Her mom gave her the job to gain Diego Hargreeves’ trust in the Asylum to find out why the siblings are in Dallas all across the Sixties and – if possible – get close to Number Five. Part one of this plan worked. She was pretty sure Diego trusted her. Why else would he demand taking her with him? It felt good when he told Five he would “ _bring the crazy lady_ ” or otherwise he wouldn’t join him. And when he looked at her like this… with this gorgeous smile that also reached his eyes… But no. She couldn’t fall for him. This was definitely _not_ part of the plan.

Right now, Lila had another problem. She was sure she knew the guy Five and Diego kept staring at. She remembered seeing him, or at least somebody who looked a lot like him. It took place only a few days before her parents had been killed by the mysterious man in the black suite. All Lila was able to recall was that the man had an umbrella with him and wore a Monocle when he approached the Gill’s door in London. All she remembered after that was that her mom cried a lot that evening, even while pulling Lila in a tight hug when she put her to bed that night.

A cold shiver ran down her spine. What if he was the one who set up the man in the suite to kill her parents? What if The Handler came to know what he was up to and saved Lila from him? This guy was Diego’s Dad? Did he know she had powers? Did Diego know? Was this why he wanted to keep Lila around? Keeping an eye on her?

Her head began to spin. She needed to get out of here and go to a place to be alone. she looked around tensely. Where to go? Out of the corner of her eye, Lila saw a red light on the floor. She headed towards that light and found herself in a darkroom closet. It would serve her needs – for the time being. She closed the door without making any noise and crawled up on a shelf. Hiding and running away from her problems always worked just fine for her. Her mom knew that and never came looking for her. She respected that Lila needed her personal space. She missed her. Those last few weeks had been the longest time they hadn’t spoken to each other. Lila would love to tell her how well she was doing on her job and see how proud she would be of her, just like any other mom. Except her mom put her on this job herself, a job that nearly got Lila killed. But there was always that risk while working for the Commission, wasn’t it? Lila tried to hold her tears in. No, she wouldn’t start to cry. It was hard because this was her usual behavior while hiding somewhere. She quickly rubbed her eyes dry when she heard somebody approaching her hiding place.

Of course, it was Diego who came looking out for her. She didn’t want to meet his eyes, didn’t want him to see her cry like this. Lila knew she was being unfair to him, being so rude all the time, but she was still on a job. And once again: she could never fall for him! Her mom would be so disappointed in her. And if she gets disappointed too often, maybe she would leave her as well, just like her parents did all those years ago. Sure, her parents had been murdered, but that tiny voice inside of her kept telling her that it was her fault as well. What if she’d just behaved better? What if she’d have listened more closely to what she was told? Could they still be alive? Would there be a small chance for Lila not getting abandoned?

When Diego told her he and Five where about to leave, she couldn’t help but say the first words that came to mind. She didn’t want him to leave her as well. But as soon as the words escaped her mouth, she knew she had to lie to him again, make up a cover story. He still needed to believe she had been put away because she was crazy. But holy crap! Why did he have to be so goddamn understanding? His file never said anything like this. He had been described as reckless, daring and selfish. Always doing what he wanted, no matter the cost. But this wasn’t the Diego she got to know in the last few weeks. And it definitely wasn’t the Diego he was showing her in the red closet light. Even when she came up with her ridiculous Yoghurt story (The one she made her mother crazy with when she was a child), he just sat by her side and tried to comfort her. Even if he was thinking she was crazy, he didn’t show it one bit. How could one just not like him? She hated it when she lost control like this. But the one thing she hated even more than that was being touched by somebody without giving permission first. Everything was just so different with Diego. She didn’t mind him wiping her tears away. She actually enjoyed it. Even if she would allow herself to feel something for this guy… he would always be too good for her. Lila was pretty sure about that.

***

_I don't wanna lose control  
Nothing I can do anymore  
Tryin' every day when I hold my breath  
Spinnin' out in space pressing on my chest  
I don't wanna lose control_

_***_

Lila got up to stretch her legs and to find something to eat. She was starving. She saw lights from a nearby town when she first approached to the cabin. To be honest, she didn’t have the slightest idea where she was. But going there might help solve that particular question. Lila didn’t feel like walking there through the rain, so she simply took advantage of the powers she adapted while spending some more time with the Hargreeves siblings. She didn’t need to think of the place she wanted to blink herself into anymore, the rough direction was enough. A few moments later she found herself standing on a cobbled street, surrounded by old brick houses. It would have been far nicer without the rain, she thought to herself, but you can’t always get what you want. Since it was still raining, she quickly approached the nearest shop. Luckily for her, it was small grocery store. Entering the store, she nearly slipped due to the wet floor and bumped right into an old woman.

“Watch your steps, Lass. Dreich weather, isn’t it?” She gave her a bright smile and Lila couldn’t help but notice a strong Scottish accent.

“Thanks.” She replied. Scotland it is then. One of the countries she always wanted to travel to.

“Oh, a Sassenach. What brings you here?” Lila knew being addressed like that was meant as an insult due to her strong British accent, but she didn’t take it personally. The Handler always wanted her to get rid of her accent, but as long as Lila remembers, she would refuse to do so.

“Vacation I guess… clearing my mind.”

“Ahhh! We do know that kind of Vacation, don’t we, Molly?” The old lady winked at the woman standing behind the counter.

“I’m sure we do, Gwen, I’m sure we do. What are you looking for, Dear? You see, we’re about to close and my Henry is waiting at home to get his supper.” Lila felt a little sting in her chest. She would love to be able to say the same thing Molly did in the future. But she wasn’t sure if she would make a great housewife… but you never know.

“Uhmm… I’ll just take something to eat, I guess. I’m starving.” She grabbed some bread, cheese and a few apples. Her gaze caught sight of a bag of marshmallows. Immediately, she could smell them roasting over the fire in the cabin and just couldn’t refuse taking them as well. She put her purchases on the counter in front of Gwen.

“Make sure you’ll get this whisky as well, it’s Henry’s own blend. You have to try it!” Molly winked again. She really liked doing this, Lila thought. Suddenly, she realized that she only had some ‘63 Dollars in her pocket.

“Do you take US Dollars? I’m sorry, I just got here and didn’t have time to get some change.” She felt embarrassed. The two ladies are so nice, and she wanted to pay them properly.

“It’s okay, Lass. You look like you’ve had a rough time. I’ll be happy if you take this.” Molly put her stuff in a big brown bag and handed it to Lila, who was totally taken by surprise.

“And you’ll need that Umbrella as well. The rain won’t stop anytime soon.” Gwen put her big, black umbrella into Lila’s hands. “And take care of yourself.” She gave Lila another big smile.

“Thank you so much. You too.” Lila squeezed her hands and vanished out of the shop.

“Funny girl, don’t you think, Molly?”

“Sure, Gwen, sure.”

***

_I don't wanna lose control  
Nothing I can do anymore  
Tryin' every day when I hold my breath  
Spinnin' out in space pressing on my chest  
I don't wanna lose control_

***

“Fuck, Diego! No! Please don’t be dead.” He wasn’t. Lila checked his pulse und was really relieved when she noticed that he was still breathing. But he was also bleeding a lot. She prayed his father missed his spleen where he’d stabbed him. She ripped of a part of his shirt and pushed it hard against his wound. Diego let out a painful moan but didn’t open his eyes.

“Diego, you have to wake up. We need to get out of here.” She slapped him in the face. His eyes flickered but he didn’t regain consciousness. “Damn it.” He was too heavy for her to carry into the car. She needed to use her powers – well, Five’s powers, to be exact. She put both hands on Diego. Lila hoped the few times she had been near Five when he used his power had been enough to adapt it. She pictured the car outside and concentrated on getting herself and Diego there. A familiar blue light appeared around them. And then they were outside. The car standing right next to them. She didn’t have time to be pleased with herself since Diego was still bleeding from his abdominal wound. She put him inside the car as fast as she could and rushed back to Elliott’s. She blinked them right onto the couch. This is when Diego lost his clothes. He’d probably ask about that later. Lila was too tired from concentrating on both her and Diego, and her strength simply wasn’t enough to take his clothes along with him. For one second she allowed herself to think whether this ever happened to Five and he blinked himself pantless into some mission. Diego’s breath quickened and he was getting paler by the minute. This quickly brought her back to reality. She needed to do something about this before he bled to death. Elliott wasn’t a big help. He fell asleep on the chair that she’d left him tied up to when she left to go after Diego and Five.

Lila glanced around. She needed something to cauterize his stomach wound and found a soldering iron. That would do. Along with a few bandages from the first aid kit she found in the bathroom, Lila sat herself down between his legs and started to work. During her training for the Commission, she had learned the basics of treating wounds in an emergency. Good for Diego. The wound wasn’t that deep and quite easy to tend to. Lila was nearly done when Diego first regained consciousness. _Shit_ she hoped to be finished by the time he would come around again. She didn’t have any painkillers to offer him. _Please don’t let it be too bad for him_ His painful scream proved her wrong.

Diego panted heavily and scanned his surroundings. This wasn’t the storage hall he had his fight with dad in. And that person sitting on his lap definitely wasn’t dad either.

“Don’t move!” Diego assigned that voice to Lila. How did he get back into Elliott’s apartment then? Where the hell were his clothes? And why on earth would Lila come after him and save his life? he had so many questions spinning around in his head.

Lila knew that it would be better for Diego to be unconscious once again and pressed the

soldering iron deeper into his body than it had been necessary. It worked. Diego let out another loud scream and passed out.

“That’s better!” Just a little bit longer and she was done. She really needed to rest. Doing those jumps like Five is extremely exhausting. Oh yeah, Five. Of course, now he shows up after she did all the work. And again, he started arguing with her. Lila really wasn’t in a mood for something like that and just snapped some sarcastic comment at him about being unable to shave himself. She actually didn’t even care about his answer. All she wanted to do was finish fixing Diego up and get herself some sleep.

***

_I don't wanna lose control  
There's nothing I can do anymore_

_***_

After she blinked herself back into the cabin, she felt as tired as she did after she saved Diego. Lila quickly lit the fire, wrapped herself up on the couch and started eating. Just like a few hours ago, she stared into the flames and got lost in her thoughts.

_***_

_Even when I know it's been forever I can still feel the spin  
Hurts when I remember and I never wanna feel it again_

_***_

“Darling, I need you to be a titch more clever about this.” Lila felt her mother’s gaze upon her. _No no no!! This can’t be right._ Lila couldn’t wrap her head around this. Diego didn’t lie to her. He would never do the same thing to her! Her mother kept talking, she just didn’t want it to be the truth. Her mother simply _must_ be mistaken. Lila tried to hold back the tears from falling. “Diego doesn’t know what Five did.” She was absolutely sure about this. Diego never played her. He couldn’t. He loved her. Or at least he cared very much about her. The kisses he gave her, the warmth in his eyes while looking at her, how he had comforted her in the closet… He was hot-heated and always told her what he was thinking, even if she didn’t want to hear it. But damn it! Her mother could be so convincing. And she was here with Lila, she was the only family Lila had left after Five made her an orphan. What if she was right? Lila didn’t know what to think. She wanted to talk to Diego, ask him what the hell the truth was! But he wasn’t here. He wouldn’t wipe away her tears, as much as she wanted him to. And her mother was right. Five was a giant asshole, that wasn’t a secret in the Commission, and if it would help get his family home, Diego might be playing along. He trusted Five, he went after their father with him and nearly got himself killed. He would do what Five asked of him. Lila never felt so hurt and betrayed in her life. She hated Five for manipulating Diego this way. Her mother was right. The problem must be solved. Once and for all.

_***_

_Tryin' every day when I hold my breath  
Spinnin' out in space pressing on my chest_

_***_

Lila woke up in a really uncomfortable position on the couch. Fortunately, the fire was still burning and had kept her warm. Everything was pitch black on the outside. She had no idea what time it was. Lila loathed the Handler for having so much power over her that day in her office. She manipulated Lila to believe that Diego knew everything about Five’s past. She felt so ashamed right know and she was sorry. Sorry for the time she hated Diego, sorry for the time she didn’t have faith in him and his feelings towards her.

Not everything she told Diego in Dallas was a lie. Actually, after she drugged him and dragged him into The Commission, she didn’t lie to anyone anymore. Not to her mother when she told her that Diego was her boyfriend; she wanted him to be so badly. Not to Herb when she told him she would never kill Diego because she loved him, and still does… It hurts so much to think about him. Like now, when she was lying in that uncomfortable bed, listening to the waves crashing against the rocks. She could even imagine him holding her tight and murmuring words of comfort into her ears. She would let her thoughts drift away, with him still right beside her. Lila missed him so much. It just wasn’t enough for her anymore. She needed to be back to him again, to be able to talk to him… touch him… kiss him. She had to find him.

***


	2. Let's get away from here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's get away from here. Just you and me." Lila said into his chest.
> 
> Hell yes! There was nothing he wanted more. He didn't care that last time she drugged him and took him away to the Commission against his will. This Lila asked him to come with her. Nothing in this world would stop him from doing so.

_***_

_Sometimes I still think it's coming but I know it's not  
Tryin' to breathe in and then out but the air gets caught  
'Cause even though I'm older now and I know how to shake off the past  
I wouldn't have made it if I didn't have you holding my hand_

***

Diego was in such a bad mood since they returned to 2019 a week ago. Sure, he was glad that they saved the world from the Apocalypse… twice, actually. But still; he couldn’t bring himself to be one hundred percent happy about this. This time in the Sixties hadn’t been a completely disaster. He didn’t save Kennedy, but at least the world was still there, and he did manage to grow. Like, emotionally. Diego didn’t want talk about any of this with his siblings. He considered it embarrassing opening up like this to them. So, he kept his feelings hidden. He supposed he had them under control, but it didn’t work out like he’d hoped it would. The only thing he wanted was to be left alone. But especially Klaus and Vanya wouldn’t do so. One side of Diego was really grateful for their attempts but the other one just wanted to wrap himself up in his self-pity for losing Lila. Because that’s what it was. He lost her. She went away with that goddamn briefcase without thinking twice. But he had to let her go. And he would do it again. He just loved her.

Once again, Vanya had just tried to cheer him up, but…hell yeah… Diego just wasn’t in a mood for this.

“Jesus! Diego! You are not the only one who had lost somebody. Stop being such a total asshole like this all the fucking time!!!” Vanya was so angry with him right now. She knew she really need to keep her feelings in check. But her brother made it so hard for her. It’s not that Vanya didn’t feel for him, she truly did! But she wouldn’t take his self-pity anymore, nor would Klaus or Allison or anybody, for god’s sake. All of them had to leave people they loved behind; never for them to see again… except Klaus, for the obvious reasons. All of them had lost Ben. Again.

“Look Diego, I’m really sorry about what happened to you.” Vanya was able to calm down a little.

“What the hell do you know? You haven’t been locked away, drugged half that time. You didn’t need to get all of this bullshit childhood manipulation over and over again. And none of you ever cared enough to ask how I was!” Diego was furious and hurt. He didn’t actually want to yell at his little sister.

“Actually, I do know what this feels like.” Vanya’s anger didn’t vanish completely, but she was able to keep her voice down and take a deep breath before she continued. “Sounds like my life not so long ago.”

_Fuck_ of course she was right. Every word she said was the truth. Diego knew it. But he just couldn’t admit it. Not right now. He knew it was childish and foolish and of course mean to hurt her feelings.

"Leave me the hell alone!" He just couldn't talk about this. Not right now with every emotion still so clear inside his body. The pain, the desperation and this gigantic feeling of loss that he experienced since they got back. Diego had no idea what he had expected. That Lila simply had been here and waited for him? That what he said on the farm convinced her so easily and made her want to stay and start all over with him? That she actually loved him like he loved her? No, he just didn't want to talk about all of this. Especially not with Vanya. When he reached out for his jacket, he carefully watched out not to look her in the eye.  
  
"Diego, wait. Where are you going?" He heard his sister calling from the living room while he crossed the hall quickly and headed out.   
  
"Don't think that this is any of your business!" Seconds after, he hoped she didn't hear it. He was being so unfair, and he knew it. But he needed to keep her away, and being mean always served him quite well with this.  
  
Diego stepped out of the Academy. It was April but there was no sign of spring in the city. The sky was dark and cloudy, and it looked like it was about to rain any second. Vanya had asked him where he was going. He had no idea, to be honest. He turned himself towards the small park down the street. As long as it wasn't raining for real, he would just wander around the city.

He ended up in front of the police station. He scoffed. Sure, where else would he go? This was one of the places he spent most of his twenties in. First for training, then for work, and finally... Well, he would call it work as well. Others would rather call it ‘Being a disturbance’. He always hoped that wasn't a word that Eudora used to describe him. He wasn't still in love with Eudora, he was totally sure of that. But she was his first love. And she always will be. But Diego knew that it would have never worked out for the two of them. They were simply too different. He was so fucking messed up. Eudora tried so hard to understand and to help him, but deep down he knew that she wanted to turn him into somebody he wasn't. Diego wished for her to still be alive. He wanted to talk to her about what had happened to him those last few months so much. Even about how he was feeling. He needed her as a friend, as somebody who hadn't been with him and would listen to what he would have to say without having a whole lot of their own problems like his siblings. But Eudora was dead. He checked this already. The umbrella academy saved the world, but not detective Eudora Patch. Back in the asylum, he spent hours thinking about how he could have saved her. But he never came to a conclusion he was satisfied with.  
  
It started raining and he decided to go back home. He knew he had to face Vanya eventually and he definitely wanted to apologize to her, but he truly hoped he didn’t need to do so tonight. By the time he reached the Academy he was soaking wet. He didn't take the main entrance. The chance to run into one of his siblings was too high, so he directed his steps around the corner to enter the house through the kitchen's back door. The water dripped from his clothes on the floor. He hoped mum wouldn't be mad about this. He was so relieved when he first saw her after their return and would have loved to never ever let go of her. Nothing about her had changed. He knew she was recharging at that moment, so he grabbed some paper and tried to dry the kitchen's entrance himself.

After finishing, Diego figured he was still too awake to go to sleep already so he decided to place himself in front of the TV for a while. The rest of his siblings seemed to all be in their rooms, so he wouldn’t meet any of them.

“Hey, you.” Her voice caused a shiver down his spin. Slowly he placed the glass of water he just poured himself down and turned around. Lila was standing in the kitchen doorway, all dressed in black and looking so good. But somehow different. She looked both less scared and angry than the last time he saw her.

“You look different.” Was all he managed to say to her.

“You think so?” Lila uncomfortably put her weight from one foot to the other.

“Yeah, kind of, I guess.” For days he could hardly think of anything else other than seeing her again, and now he was too lost for words.

Lila took a step closer to him and was relieved that he didn’t move back. “How have you been?”

“Uhmm… It was okay. _Where_ have you been?” Diego too took one step towards Lila.

“Scotland.”

“Scotland? Huh?” he lightly smiled at her. A smile that took her beath away. “Did you meet a hot Highlander than?” Another step.

“Nah. Red headed men are not really my type, you know.” Her heart beat faster and her hands slightly began to shake.

“Well, that’s a shame.” Diego was so close now, she could feel his breath on her skin.

“Yeah, what a shame.” Lila closed the last gap between them. She put her hands up and her fingers lingered into his hair, caressing his head. Seeing him closing his eyes to her touch made Lila smile. She missed him so much. She just loved how much he seemed to enjoy being touched by her. Diego lowered his head towards her and his lips gently touched hers.

When they parted, Diego still held her close to him.

"Let's get away from here. Just you and me." Lila said into his chest.  
  
Hell yes! There was nothing he wanted more. He didn't care that last time she drugged him and took him away to the Commission against his will. This Lila asked him to come with her. Nothing in this world would stop him from doing so.  
  
"I'll just grab something dry to wear and be right back, okay?” He gently kissed her forehead and rushed out of the room.   
  
Fortunately, he didn't run into one of his siblings and managed to sneak into his old room where he would always keep some fresh clothes. Diego didn't dare turning the light on.

  
"Diego? Is that you?" Vanya’s quite voice came from across the hall where her room used to be. He wasn't mad at her anymore, but on the other hand he didn't want to keep Lila waiting. He was too scared that she would run away again. He would make up with Vanya, he promised that to himself, but now was not the right time. After what felt like ages, he heard Vanya close the door to her room and Diego exhaled sharply. He didn't even notice that he was holding his breath all along.  
  
He picked up his favorite knife (because you'll never know when it would come in handy to have one), took one last glance at Vanya’s door and headed down into the kitchen again. His heart began beating faster with every step he took. _Please still be here_ he prayed _please do not leave me again_. And Lila hadn't. She was leaning against the big wooden table, her back turned towards him. He approached her, put one arm around her waist and gently kissed her neck. From the corner of his eye he could see her smile.  
  
"I almost thought you're gonna ditch me." everything between them was so fragile. And both Diego and Lila were afraid of doing or saying something that would scare the other one off. Of course, neither of them would ever admit anything like that.  
  
"No. I just avoided my siblings, Vanya to be precise. We kind of had a fight earlier."  
  
"Was it bad?" Lila stroked his head.  
  
"Nothing that can't be fixed, I guess." He drew her closer.  
  
"You traveled by briefcase before, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, twice, actually. I prefer cars, but it's not debatable, am I right?" A wide smile spread all over his face, making him even more gorgeous.   
  
"Stop smiling at me like that!" _Argh_ Lila couldn’t think straight.  
  
"Like what?" with a grin still on his face, he tried to kiss her again.   
  
"You know exactly what I mean, Hargreeves." Lila failed putting some seriousness into her words. "Really! I need to concentrate to not mess it up."  
  
"Sure." After one tight hug he let go of her and just tightened his hand around hers. With her free hand she opened the briefcase and Diego and her vanished in a flash of blue light. 

_***_

_I don't wanna lose control  
Nothing I can do anymore  
Tryin' every day when I hold my breath  
Spinnin' out in space pressing on my chest  
I don't wanna lose control_

_***_

Lila felt happy. Yes. This is what it must feel like. She thought she had experienced this feeling before, maybe when the Handler gave her ice cream for dinner or when she got a job done smoothly. But she now realized she was wrong. This moment right here, lying on top of Diego, his hands slowly wandering down her back, the fire cracking in some corner of the one roomed cabin, her own hands circling on his bare chest while listening to his heartbeat. This is what happiness must truly feel like. It was just right. His movements slowed down even more and she could feel him fall asleep.  
  
She decided to take a leap of faith and ask him. She had to know.  
  
"Did you mean it?"

“What?” he asked with a deep, sleepy voice.

“The things you told me at the farm.” She stopped. Why was she even nervous about this? Oh, yeah. The worst thing that could happen was him laughing at her. About how stupid she was with all of those feelings inside of her, bursting right out of her. But it was too late now. She had to give it a shot. “Do you really want me to be a part of your family?”

His hands paused caressing her. It made her body stiffen up immediately. Diego slightly moved beneath her. Okay, so now the worst thing was him just wanting to get away from her. _Perfect_ Lila thought. Why couldn’t she just keep her mouth shut for once. Not destroying this perfect, little glimpse of happiness that had been given to the both of them. She was occupied with her thoughts that she barely noticed he grabbed her arms and pulled her up so that they could look one another right in the eye. They have such a nice shade of brown and they are even more beautiful with the fire reflecting in them. Diego put a hand on her cheek. And then he gave her that smile. This smile and those eyes she knew she could get lost in.

“Of course I did, Lila. And I still do.” His hand still rested on her cheek when she went to take it to press a kiss into his palm, her forehead resting on his. Diego’s lips found Lila’s.

“You gonna promise me something?” It wasn’t usual for Diego to be scared. But Lila was able to bring out all of these emotions he successfully suppressed a long time ago.

“Anything!” He could still feel her breath across his lips.

“Promise you will be still here when I wake up.”

“I’ll never leave you again.” He was barely able to hear her last words as they vanished under her breath while kissing him again. Diego tightened his arms around Lila. The warmth on his face felt so good and having Lila laying in his arms also helped him relax. It almost felt as if his hand automatically kept stroking her back. He could hear the wood crackling in the fireplace and listened to Lila’s breath which he would also feel on his chest. Slowly his eyes closed, and his head dropped down. All he wanted to do is sleep like this. Lila in his arms, not thinking about anything apart from her.   
  
Lila noticed that Diego had an issue staying awake. "When did you last get some sleep?" she whispered to not scare him.

"Dunno... Guess it was back at Elliott’s." Diego had been drifting into sleep, but her voice did get through to him. "I'm sorry, I'm just awfully tired.

  
"Don't be silly. Let's just move to a snugger place. I will not listen to you complaining all day long having back pain for sleeping on the couch." Lila knew that even in his timeline, their night at Elliott’s had taken place nearly a week ago. Her little speech put a smile on Diego face though.

“So, you’re planning on staying that long for real?” He smiled far too rarely, if you’d ask her. She got up and stretched out both hands towards him. He gladly accepted her help to lead him to the bed in the corner of the cabin which he hadn't noticed so far. Diego was used to sleeping shirtless. Lila knew that she shouldn't take advantage given how tired he was, but she quickly put her hands underneath his shirt to feel his bare skin on her hands. She could feel how this made him shiver and began undressing him. He let her do that as well. When his shirt was finally gone, he cupped and kissed her so soft and gently that a small moan escaped her mouth. He was way too good for her, she thought not for the first time. His hands found their way down her back and underneath her long-sleeved shirt as well, pushing her even closer to him than she already was. Diego stopped kissing her and rubbed his face into her neck, his beard touching her skin. Lila couldn't help but chuckle. "You are tickling me."

"Sorry" he murmured.

"Come here." She sat herself down on the bed and invited him to do the same. After getting rid of his jeans, he stretched out next to her, his arms opening up to pull her close to him. Lila laid down on his chest. He didn't seem to mind. His arms wrapped around her and she pulled a blanket over the two of them. Diego pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You'll be still here when I wake up, right?" He spoke so quietly that Lila almost had trouble understanding him. She started caressing his chest. "Depends on how loud you snore."

"That's okay by me." He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

_***_

_I need you to know, I would never be this strong without you  
You've seen how I've grown, you took all my doubts, 'cause you were home_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tank you so much for reading. I really love to hear what you guys think!
> 
> Lots of Love :)


	3. You make me better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this you guessing, or what?" Diego felt the anger rise. "You really do know a great deal about me." Diego had no idea where his anger came from all of this sudden. Everything was just fine a few moments ago. But her knowing so much details of his past again just annoyed him.

_***_

_I need you to know, I would never be this strong without you  
You've seen how I've grown, you took all my doubts, 'cause you were home_

***

“You’ve been awfully quiet. Is everything alright?” They were sitting on the couch once again, a fire burned in the fireplace. Diego was lying on his back, his head resting in Lila’s lab.

They’ve spent the day exploring the area around the cabin. Lila still had no idea to whom the small cottage belonged, but as long as their stay did not bother anyone, she wouldn’t care either. She enjoyed the day so much. It was the longest time she actually spent with Diego, and they did it all alone. Nobody to interrupt them. No Commission, no siblings, no Apocalypse that needed to be stopped. Just the two of them walking along the coast side for a few hours, then heading into the village. They found out that the place was called Portree and was located on the Isle of Skye. After they managed to exchange their money, they went to pay off Lila’s depts at Gwen’s store they had quite a nice dinner at one of the local bars. Now they’re back in the cabin, that was filled with smell of fire and marshmallows. They even learned that Molly was absolutely right about her husband’s Whiskey, one did not want to miss it.

During the day they would have done it all… talking, laughing, enjoying each other’s company in silence, the latter actually included a lot of kissing as well, but mostly they just talked about whatever crossed their minds. How they grew up. Diego came to know that The Handler had just been as unforgivable to Lila as his dad had to him. But at least he had his siblings around, even if all of them felt apart after they left The Academy it had helped a great deal knowing he didn’t go through it all alone. Lila didn’t have that support. But it seemed The Handler took this whole ‘being a mother’ thing way more serious than good old Reginald. When Lila talked about her Diego noticed that she must have cared for her a lot, he couldn’t say if she still did, but it hadn’t been the right moment to ask her.

“You wanna talk about something?” Diego just now realized she stopped fondle his head.

“No, it’s nothing. I was just thinking about my family.”

“Oh. They must miss you by now I assume.” A feeling of guilt rushed through her. She came to see him and got so overwhelmed that she literally just took him. He didn’t tell his siblings where he was going. Sure, they were worried where the hell Diego was.

"I hardly doubt anybody misses me back in New York." A shadow crossed his face.  
  
"Why? Because you've been an asshole so many times? Not that they aren't used it this aren't they?" Lila wanted it to be a simple joke to tease him. But this backfired tremendously.

  
"Is this you guessing, or what?" Diego felt the anger rise. "You really _do_ know a great deal about me." Diego had no idea where his anger came from all of this sudden. Everything was just fine a few moments ago. But her knowing so much details of his past again just annoyed him. The words came out faster than he wanted them. He was furious about this and he didn’t want to suppress it any longer. It didn’t help his relationships in the past and he so much longed for this one with Lila to work out. Just this one time he wanted to be honest right from the beginning. Diego just hoped she would think so as well.

“I always wondered why you showed up in the asylum. Why me?"   
  
Lila took a deep breath. Talking about this was inevitable but she had hoped this time wouldn't come quite too soon.   
  
"Look Diego. In the beginning you were a job to me. But not anymore!" She shot the last words quickly because he pulled himself away from their cozy position. "I've read a lot about you. You seemed to be the easiest target out of your family. The others were far too unpredictable. But you… there was something about you that made me pick you."  
  
"Am I supposed to take this as a compliment? Me being the weakest link?" Diego knew he was called a hothead and actually he wanted to work on this, but Lila’s words just made him even more furious.  
  
"This is not what I was saying! And definitely not what I meant!" _The weakest link_ Those were the exact same words The Handler used to describe him. The one isolated, not even quite liked by his siblings. The one who would act first rather than think it through and prefer to ask questions later, if any. Lila knew he was so much like herself.   
  
"Then what did you mean to say?" Diego took one long look at her, unfortunately it didn’t help him with his anger to pass.  
  
"I thought there was more about you than a handsome guy who can throw knives really well and knows how to be a real pain in the ass." The last thing Lila wanted to do was hurting him, but it seemed like this was inevitable, too.  
  
"Well guess what? Maybe I am exactly that kind of guy." _Urgh_ he was so angry with her. He always wondered why Lila and The Handler had chosen him. Five was right he wasn't Commission material at all. He always played by his own rules. That was what got him kicked out of the police and - even worse at that time - out of his relationship with Eudora. But they picked him because he was weak? Because he was easy to get to? This was just embarrassing. This was the point why he didn’t want anybody to be in his life. Nothing good ever comes out of letting people inside his life. He always just gets hurt.  
  
"You and I both know you're not." Lila tried to take his hand, but he pulled it away.   
  
"Then why Lila. Why did you play me like this? Or are you still?" His voice got low at the end. With every word he spoke Lila sensed how hurt he was. It was nearly impossible for her to look into his eyes. If she was right about him being a great deal like her, she knew how hard it was for him to expose himself like this. Putting down his emotions, his weak spot, right in front of her. Diego glanced at her with those beautiful brown eyes, full of sorrow and feelings. No, she couldn't stand them. Lila bowed her head and started to play with her own hands.

"I did play you. At first. It was kind of fun you know. I've read a lot about you; about the missions you went onto as a child and your time after The Academy." She paused and was glad he didn't interrupt her talking. "I knew about your complicated relationships with your family and... everyone else." Yes, she knew about Eudora as well, but this didn't matter now. This woman was in his past and as far as Lila knew she was dead.

"I needed to gain your trust. We both know it worked. But then there was this one time they've beaten you up so badly... That was when I realized you're not only a job to me anymore." She was still looking at her hands when that first tear dropped down on them.   
  
Diego remembered the day she was talking about. One of these jackass orderlies mad a racist comment about Lila and he completely lost it. He actually still wasn't able to remember the days after. Yeah, they did beat him up and drugged him. But it had been worth it. He wouldn't let anyone talk to Lila like this. Slowly he could feel his anger vanish. It hurts to see her cry right in front of him.  
  
"I never wanted to hurt your feelings… I swear. But I can't change the past…. I'm not playing you." Lila wondered if he was able to understand her at all through all of her sobbing. She felt strong arms wrapping around her. Diego dragged her close to him. The two of them were so much alike. Both stubborn and proud. He couldn’t stand seeing her cry, especially not about him, for it put a sharp sting inside his chest.  
  
"It's okay Lila. It's okay, Honey." He whispered into her hair. Her tears got through his shirt, but he didn't mind for one second. He would hold her tight and comfort her as long as she would need it. It was selfish to pull her into that particular conversation just because he wanted to know the truth. Her whole world had been put upside down in those last few days. Even more than his actually. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you."   
  
“No! I'm the one who is sorry." Lila wept against his chest. She sat back and made it to look into his face. “You so much deserve this apology. And I know you have more questions. I would have them.”

Diego did. But he wasn’t sure how far he could go. “Truth?” He remembered something they started in the Asylum _._ One would demand the truth to be spoken and the other one had to do it. No matter what. It helped both of them to stay sane. Lila nodded, just like she did in the barn when he last called it out.

“Okay then.” He breathed in heavily. There was this one thing he didn’t understand. The one big thing that held him back from admitting to her how much he loves her. “Why did you try to kill my family?” 

“She manipulated me, played with my head. You knew her, you know how good she was with this kind of things.” Lila hated herself for how easily The Handler put the wrong thoughts in her head.

“I wanted to believe my mo-“ She paused. She wasn’t able to speak the word out loud. That woman wasn’t her mother, she never had been, all her childhood of bullshit manipulation just to use Lila’s abilities… She never wanted to think of her as anything else than a liar and a murderer again. Diego softly nods his head and gently stroked her cheek; he understood, and Lila didn’t have to say the word out loud.

“I was just so angry back at the time. You were gone, you left me behind at The Commission… Probably going back to your family for having a big, good laugh about me. How Five and you managed to trick me.”

It was Diego’s turn to just looked down in guilt. He reached out for her hand and, different from him a few minutes ago, she didn’t back off. He softly started caressing her palm with his thumb. Lila couldn’t see his face, for it was covered by his hair. She wanted to stroke it back behind his ear but paused in the middle of her movement when he suddenly grabbed into his pocket and pulled out something she thought was long gone. Her bracelet. The one she took from Diego at the asylum. The one she did wear every day since then, that constantly reminded him of Diego when she was alone or sad or simply missed him… until it was gone.

She always thought she must had lost it in the fights back at the farm. And now it was back on her wrist, Diego just put it back there. Tears filled up her eyes again. “Diego, you actually kept it!” He silenced her by putting his hand on her cheek and pulled her close to her. His lips finally touched hers, she could fell her head spinning, and gladly returned his kiss.

All of his anger was gone. She was telling him the truth; he was absolutely certain of this. Both grew up with ‘parents’ that cared more about themselves than they ever would care about their ‘children’. He had his siblings around most of the time to deal with this, but Lila had been all alone these last 26 years, just surrounded by that mad woman who was using her. He would never let her feel alone again, that was another thing he was absolutely certain about.

“Of course, I kept it. It belongs to you and to nobody else.” He smiled at her while holding his face in his hands. “And that woman? She is gone. No need to worry about her ever again.” Lila again just nodded. He was right. The Handler was dead, and she hoped this time she would stay that way. She let Diego pull her into another tight hug and placed her head comfortable on his chest where she could hear his heartbeat. Like this Lila felt safe, and, to be honest, she also felt loved like she never did before. She closed her eyes and her mind slowly drived away.

***

_Sometimes I still think it's coming but I know it's not  
Tryin' to breathe in and then out but the air gets caught  
'Cause even though I'm older now and I know how to shake off the past  
I wouldn't have made it if I didn't have you holding my hand_

***

As soon as they entered the consulate the music hit Lila’s ears. Mexican Music, a Mariachi group. She never actually heard one of those groups play but she knew the sound. Maybe she was can convince Diego to dance with her. Diego, who looked terrific in the suit he borrowed from Elliot. Lila bet the latter never had be that handsome while wearing it.

_Protect Number Five at all costs_... Her mother’s words echoed in her head, but she got so distracted by the sight of Diego. _Damn it_. She couldn't fall for him. He was a target, nothing more. He definitely had to stay this way! The Handler would be so disappointed of her. And that would mean a lot of shitty jobs for Lila for at least a couple of months. Lila just didn't care right now. She had everything. Music, champagne, people she would never see again in her life, the perfect man. _Again. No!_ She must not think about him in this way but still... Those eyes and this smile. Everything about Diego seemed to be just made for her. He was stubborn and proud and knew how to handle himself, on the other hand he was caring and sweet and that last night they spend together... Well it was perfect; Lila knew she wanted more. So, fuck her mother's plan. She was going to enjoy herself with him. Dancing. She wanted to dance with him.

And she did. It was everything she expected and more. The way his hand touches her lower back, how he did spin her around to the sound of the music. It was intense and Lila loved every second of it. It was fun when she changed their positions. Diego hadn't expected something like this to happen, but she was used to be in control, and she wanted him to know that she wasn’t the kind of girl you want to mess around with. He held her tight, caressed her back, lightly touched her nose with his and then his lips... His lips nearly touched hers. She wanted this kiss. She needed this kiss.

But she didn't get it. All of sudden he stiffed and pulled away from her. As if the last minutes didn't happen. He headed straight to a blonde woman. She looked nice; a little bit older than the two of them but with a lot of style. If Lila was honest with herself: The total opposite of her. A Woman like this would look so much better next to Diego than herself. She knew she wasn't what society would call 'beautiful’, but Diego gave her the feeling of being something special and so much wanted. And now he just left her on the dance floor, all by herself. She felt way too much right now. Embarrassment, a slight anger, but mostly she was jealous. Jealous that only the sight of this woman was enough to draw all of Diego’s attention. Who was she? Lila knew that he hadn't been that long in Dallas before he was admitted into the Asylum for stalking Oswald. How did he come to know this woman? 

***

_I don't wanna lose control  
Nothing I can do anymore  
Tryin' every day when I hold my breath  
Spinnin' out in space pressing on my chest  
I don't wanna lose control_

_***_

They decided to not have any secrets between them due to the fact they both wanted this relationship to work out. They had been lied to nearly their whole life; they didn't want it to just continue like this. 

„You remember the night we went to the dance?” Lila woke up and found herself still cuddled against Diego. The light of the day slowly faded, and it had started to rain.

“The one I ended up being beaten the shit out of me and you ran off to helping Five instead of me? Oh yeah sure, that one was lovely! You wanna go again?” He chuckled.  
  
"Want to be my lady again?" He deserved to be mocked a little bit.  
  
"Next time I'm gonna be prepared!" Diego bend down to kiss her. It was just small things like this that made her smile and put a warm feeling inside her whole body, even fasten up her heartbeat. Lila must admit she definitely felt head over heels for this man.   
  
"In your dreams, knife boy." She smiled back. Maybe now wasn’t the time to talk about the woman. Lila really wanted to now, but she was worried her question might destroy the atmosphere.

“How come you’re thinking about it now? Come on I’m curious.” A smirk still on his face.

“Okay, but promise you won’t laugh at me okay?” This was so embarrassing.

“Yeah I promise, Sweetheart.” Another kiss followed his words and so did another wave of comforting, warm feeling that rushed through Lila’s entire body. She sighed.

“So… the night we went out dancing. We had a great time…” She needed to pause because the way his hands where all over her body distracted her so much. “You want to hear the story or what?” Lila didn’t wait for him to answer but kissed him instead. Diego caressed her body and she just couldn’t help but enjoyed all of this very much. When they stopped kissing Diego would just smile at her and Lila knew he felt the same as she did.

“You were saying…?”

“The woman with the blond hair… you never told me who she was. And you left me all by my own on that dancefloor… That was actually kind of rude.” Even though he promised her not to laugh, Diego wasn’t able to hold back a light chuckle. “Diego!”

"Lila, I swear to you, you have nothing to worry about." He still got a smile on his face when he looked her right into the eyes, his hand softly touched her face. "It quite sweet you've been jealous though." Lila saw the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement.   
  
"Stop it will you. You've humiliated me by leaving me like this."   
  
"Guess we're even now sweetheart." Diego kissed her, sometimes Lila deserved to be teased a little bit he thought. But she wouldn't let it go.   
  
"But who was she?"  
  
"Her name is Grace. She is my mother." By the look on Lila’s face he knew he had to elaborate more. "My dad had my mom built when we were little. She was a robot. I always wondered where he got the idea from of how she should look like. Weird that he chose his former girlfriend."  
  
"A robot? You're kidding me, right? And I thought my childhood was a mess!" Lila still needed to get used to the thought of her mother lying to her whole life.  
  
"No I'm serious. Mom was a robot. Not in a way you might be thinking about it right now. She was the best. She was always there when we... when _I_ needed her in particular. She helped me when I struggled with, yeah really everything." Diego paused he didn't know how much he can tell her. He trusted Lila, more than he had trusted anyone in years. The only two persons that let him feel so safe to open up had been Eudora and Grace.

“When I was a kid, I envied all of my siblings. Their lives, their powers… their relationships with one another.” Diego was glad Lila just let him talk. “I was so jealous of Luther being Number One and how well he was getting along with Allison. Don’t get me wrong I never wanted to be _that_ close to Allison, not in the way Luther was. But I figured it would be nice to have somebody to comfort and take care of me like she did with Luther. Ben and Klaus would always stick together, doing fun stuff when we didn’t have to train. I went with them a few times, but they got those kinds of inside jokes that I just never understood.” Lila didn’t want him to stop talking, he seemed to need tell somebody urgently. So, she simply took his hand and her own and started caressing it. He smiled and continued.

“And then of course there were Vanya and Five… Their relationship was kind of odd to be honest. He would sit on her bed for hours, listening to her playing the violine and after every mission we went to he would find a peanut butter marshmallow sandwich on his bed. He once shared it with me actually after I got hurt in a crazy mission.” He stared into the fire for a long time. Lila watched the way the flames put shadows on his face and how they reflected in those gorgeous brown eyes. She so much wanted to touch him and comfort him in every way he possibly needed it. But if she was the one opening up like this, she wouldn’t wanted him to interrupt her right now, so she merely kept placing circles in his palm with her thump.

“I felt so alone most of my time. If it hadn’t been for my mum I would have ran away sooner.” He glanced down at their tightly knotted hands. “But I convinced myself that she needed me. It was stupid and childish thinking. My mom didn’t need anyone but her recharge station. But still… I couldn’t bring myself to leave her behind.”

Lila couldn’t stand it anymore. He looked so hurt and she has to do something about this. She slid closer and snuggled herself close to him. He sighed in relieve and put her arms around her to pull her close. She started nuzzling her face against his neck and Diego happily accepted her to do so. He longed for her touch so much and even her soft lips touching his skin right there put a shiver down his spine.

She didn’t have to say a single word. He wasn’t alone anymore. The woman he held tight in his arms understood him, he was absolutely positive about this. Her childhood too had left her totally messed up. When he was digging that grave for Elliott and he accused her of lying to him he was wearing his heart on his tongue. Back in 2019 he gave this situation a second thought and came to the conclusion he made a mistake. She did what she had to do at that time. It was her getting a job done. She had to now that he was sorry.

“I’m sorry what I said the last time it had only been you and me.” Lila stopped kissing his neck and sat herself into a position where she was able to see his face.

“What are you apologizing for? You had every right to be pissed at me. I lied to you, and yes in the beginning I was using you.” Her stomach twisted with fear and her voice was utterly higher than usual. What if he was never able to forgive her about this? Did this thought just cross his mind? Was he leaving her? Did he really want to just forget her?

Diego perceived her wide eyes, there might be even panic in them. _Shit_ he didn’t want her to feel this way. “No, no.” He quickly pulled her back into a hug. “Don’t worry. I’m not mad at you or something. I’m just sorry I said that stupid thing about forgetting you. I could never do anything like that.” He softly kissed her head and put his own head down on hers. While the minutes passed by Lila’s body slowly lost her tension and she cuddled herself closer to him. It was so smoothing to listen to his breathing.

Diego too relaxed himself. The light of the day had vanished completely, but the light of the fire put everything into a calming orange shade. He thought about their conversation. The two of them are really making progress here. He considered it as their first big fight, and it seemed they got through it. By simply talking about it and not ending up with one being alone because the other just ran away. It sure was something they could be proud of. Diego absentminded fondled Lila’s neck what made her just wrap her arms tighter around him. He couldn’t help but smile because of this. Lila was able to trigger a whole lot of emotions in him. In this moment it was a warm and comfortable feeling all over his chest. And why the hell wasn’t he able to stop smiling? He felt like this before. He got those feelings with Eudora as well… but not that intense and not that quick. Diego even wasn’t sure what to call what they got. Was this a relationship? Was she even planning on staying with him? Or was Lila just checking in on him and then once again goes off, living her own life? A life without him? His hand must have stopped because Lila moved on his chest.

“Hmmm go on please.” Her voice was quiet and a little sleepy. It let the feeling inside of him grow even stronger.

“Always baby.” His lips once again found their way to her head. He told himself that he felt Lila smile against his chest. For the time being her reaction was enough for him. He would ask her whether they had a future together. But not tonight. Tonight, he would enjoy being close to her. For now, it has to be enough. 

_***_

_I don't wanna lose control  
Nothing I can do anymore  
Tryin' every day when I hold my breath  
Spinnin' out in space pressing on my chest  
I don't wanna lose control_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a Comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This was in my head for quite a while every time I listend to the song 'Control' by Zoe Wees. For me it fits perfect into the show. 
> 
> English isn't my first language. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
